<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something About You by obsidian_irises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535012">Something About You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_irises/pseuds/obsidian_irises'>obsidian_irises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November Rain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_irises/pseuds/obsidian_irises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon, Unalaq, and Zaheer have been defeated, but Kuvira may pose an even greater threat to the balance of the world. Asami Sato once again finds herself in the midst of saving Team Avatar and possibly the love of her life.</p><p>This is part 3, the finale of the November Rain series, which loosely takes place after the events of Season 1 of LoK and mirrors the series’ villains, but diverges from canon. Each chapter is based off of a lyric of the soundtrack of this series, Something About You by Eric Chou.</p><p>M for language and a little bit of steamy romance. Standard disclaimer that I do not own any of the Legend of Korra or Avatar universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Iroh II/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November Rain [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. There’s not a day to be wasted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The final installment of this series! Hope you enjoy the ride :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luna sent a more detailed telegram to Asami at the Fire Nation Grand Hotel, where she was staying for the next few days to sort out the mess with the Future Industries contract. Bolin and Opal had been a bit worried leaving Asami behind as they departed from the engagement celebrations to return to Republic City, but Lin told Asami to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. </p><p>According to Luna’s intel, a representative of the Fire Nation, Admiral Zhou, had approached Varrick Industries with a request to develop spirit vine weapons, leveraging resources from the Republic City spirit vine encroachment. </p><p>Luna’s telegram also stated that Zhu Li had reached out to her, seeking guidance of some sort. </p><p>Asami firmly believed that technology and spirits should not mix. She had worked with President Raiko to develop better infrastructure so that humans and spirits could live together peacefully in Republic City. What the hell was Varrick doing selling some supposed spirit weapon, and to the Fire Nation in peacetime, no less?</p><p>Varrick cared about money, but Asami wasn’t sure that she would write him off as absolutely evil, or power-hungry. Luna had said Zhu Li mentioned a very specific phrase at the end of her telegram that appeared so randomly it might have been a mistake.</p><p>“Would you like me to leave your bags at the Sato Estate?” Zhu Li had written to Luna. Perhaps she had wanted that message to get to Asami. Was Zhu Li alluding to the time they had all returned to Republic City and she had offered to send Asami’s luggage to her estate when she went out with her friends from Team Avatar for their reunion night? Did this mean Zhu Li was reaching out to tell Asami that her, and possibly Varrick, would ally themselves with their former CEO in the event of conflict?</p><p>Thoughts swirled in Asami's head as she began to walk through the main streets of downtown Fire Nation Capital City towards the high peaks of the palace that she could see in the distance.</p><p>Unfortunately for Asami, no one in the branch of the monarchy that dealt with outsourced government contracts would answer her or Luna’s calls. Asami would have to take this directly to the palace. She wasn’t eager to return there, as she had only left the other day. Asami tried to come to terms with the fact that this engagement between Iroh and Kuvira was now officially and fully public. </p><p>Some small part of her held onto the hope that Zuko was right, and that a political marriage was not in Iroh’s destiny. Did Fire Nation advisors and Izumi really believe that Iroh marrying Kuvira would be enough to quell the negative sentiment felt against former Fire Nation oppressors and the corrupt rule of the late Earth Queen? There was a staggering amount of inequality in the Earth Kingdom, surely the people would be unhappy with Fire Nation interference. Maybe Kuvira was playing both sides of the game. As an orphan growing up in Zaofu, she had the Earth Kingdom credentials to take power and the sympathy of the common person, and perhaps her connection with Fire Nation royalty would also win over the elites who would not give up their status so easily.</p><p>None of my business, none of my business, Asami chanted to herself. She first needed to focus on Future Industries. </p><p>Asami began to ascend the main stairs to the entrance of the palace. When she reached the top, two guards clad in Fire Nation armor promptly stood in front of her. </p><p>“State your name and business.” One of the men curtly asked.</p><p>“Asami Sato, Board Member of Future Industries and Chief Design Engineer. There is an issue with a confidential government contract and I have an appointment with Admiral Zhou.” Asami fibbed.</p><p>“That’s likely,” the other guard retorted sarcastically. </p><p>Asami was offended. “What are you implying?”</p><p>Both men pointed at a gaggle of women standing at the bottom of the staircase. “You can join the rest of the heartbroken ladies of the Fire Nation, desperate to get into the palace and proclaim why Prince Iroh II is actually their betrothed.” </p><p>Asami glanced back at the group of women. Each was dressed immaculately; some were waving fans to keep themselves cool in the heat of the summer day while others were dabbing actual tears from their eyes with beautifully embroidered handkerchiefs. </p><p>Asami snorted. “Listen, I am not here because I think my self-worth is tied to being engaged to a prince. I have actual business to take care of, and I am sure your superiors would be unhappy with how you have treated an esteemed guest who was staying at this very palace you are guarding only a day ago.”</p><p>“Superiors would be unhappy with what?” A raspy voice called as the refined frame of Zuko came into view. </p><p>The guards immediately bowed deeply and Asami followed suit. </p><p>“Miss Sato is a personal guest of mine. Please, right this way,” Zuko gestured. </p><p>Asami walked confidently past the guards, feeling slightly smug. </p><p>“I was hoping I didn’t see the last of you,” Zuko commented. “Now what important business did you have?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t want to bore you with the details of a business transaction.” Asami began to say.</p><p>“No, I actually worked closely with this department back in my reign. I thought it was important to work with international companies and invest in other nations as well as our own.”</p><p>As Asami explained the situation with the Future Industries contract, Zuko began to frown. “Exploiting the energy of spirits for human warfare is both a breach of a sacred balance in our universe and international peace agreements. The White Lotus and the Avatar must be informed immediately.”</p><p>“May I speak with Admiral Zhou? I am told he is the main contact who rescinded the Future Industries contract for peacetime defense technology, including our sturdy satomobiles and mecha that distribute first aid.”  </p><p>“Ah, Admiral Zhou, the mastermind of the political union.” Zuko commented casually. “Right this way.”</p><p>Asami’s eyes narrowed. Could it be a coincidence that this man was the unpopular advisor Iroh had mentioned who planted the idea of an engagement with Kuvira?</p><p>They reached a large embossed door and Zuko knocked on it once before popping the door open. A man Asami presumed to be Admiral Zhou looked to be deep in conversation with an assistant as he fiddled with a radio on his desk, but upon seeing Zuko, his eyes widened and he immediately stood up to bow. Zhou donned the traditional military uniform of the Fire Nation and had narrow amber eyes, dark brown hair with a touch of gray, and sharp facial features. He looked to be in his late forties. </p><p>“Admiral, this is Asami Sato of Future Industries. She has been trying to reach you regarding a contract, but you have failed to respond. I figured we could clear this up quickly in a few minutes, as I am sure you are busy with-” Zuko paused, surveying the office, which looked almost too neat, as if the occupant was planning to leave at a moment’s notice, “-uh, wedding planning.”</p><p>If Zhou took that comment as an insult, he did not show it. He merely gestured to the seats in front of his desk. “Your Excellency, I can take this from here.”</p><p>“Oh, I’d like to stay, if you don’t mind,” Zuko commented nonchalantly, plotting himself down in one of the seats.</p><p>Asami sat in the other chair in front of Zhou’s desk and got straight to business. </p><p>“Thank you for your time, Admiral. I recently received word from my CEO that you have cancelled the outstanding contract with Future Industries. There is a clause in our contract that states the Fire Nation is fully in its legal rights to cancel at any time, provided a certain payment is made and you do not enter in an agreement with a competitor. You have taken our equipment, but we have not received any payment for it. What’s more, it’s our understanding that you have secured a contract with Varrick Industries, which violates our agreement and allows legal action against your government.”</p><p>Surprise flittered Zhou’s face, but Asami thought this may have been an act. A man of his position would surely know the implications of breaking a large government contract.</p><p>At that moment, the radio on Zhou’s desk crackled to life. “Zaofu has fallen. Bataar Beifong has taken his family captive with the support of the military of the Earth Empire.”</p><p>Everything happened in a flash. Asami was knocked to the ground, shielded by Zuko, who threw up a powerful flash of fire to deflect Zhou’s frontal attack.</p><p>“Attacking your Firelord is punishable by death,” Zuko stated, almost calmly. And then Asami’s world exploded as the master firebender attacked Zhou, who defended himself by bringing up a wall of fire around himself, then vanishing out the open window.</p><p>Asami coughed through the smoky aftermath, taking in the surroundings of the charred office. Zhou’s assistant had been knocked out cold in the scuffle. </p><p>“Izumi!” Zuko exclaimed worriedly. Guards quickly entered the room, bewildered at the commotion they heard only seconds earlier. </p><p>“Guard your firelord!” Zuko ordered. They stood at attention and he sighed in frustration, “No, the current firelord! I’m fine!” </p><p>Asami, Zuko, and the group of guards rushed from Zhou’s office toward the main throne room. The man who appeared to be the captain of the guards sent a radio message to others, “Ember alert, ember alert! Fire Nation Palace under attack from Admiral Zhou. Possible threat to Royal Family. This is an ember alert!”</p><p>The group sprinted through the imposing doors of the throne room, and relief flooded through Zuko’s face as he spotted his daughter sitting on the throne, leafing through a briefing in her lap. </p><p>Izumi looked up, concern in her eyes. “There has been an attack in the palace. Are you alright, Father?” </p><p>Kuvira stepped from the shadows and bowed, one knee on the ground. “Your Excellency, it seems you have a traitor amongst your own ranks.”</p><p>Asami’s eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Admiral Zhou has been coordinating your government contracts, and it appears he has recently rescinded the Future Industries agreement. Perhaps Miss Sato is here on a personal vendetta against the Fire Nation.” </p><p>“What?” Asami exclaimed. </p><p>All eyes turned to face her and the guards who previously ran alongside her immediately seized her, holding a firm grip on her arms while facing Izumi, awaiting further orders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. As long as you always believe in me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I have nothing against the Fire Nation,” Asami proclaimed, bewildered that the conversation suddenly turned against her.</p><p>“Was your mother not murdered by a firebender? Was your father not the supporter of an anti-bending movement?” Kuvira fired at Asami.</p><p>“Kuvira,” Izumi stated sharply, “This is my throne room. I will do the questioning.” </p><p>Kuvira smirked and took a step back, giving Izumi a full view of Asami being held back by the guards.</p><p>“Miss Sato, may I ask what you were doing in Admiral Zhou’s office?” Izumi’s amber eyes, so much like Iroh’s, bore into Asami’s from above the consistent fire that created a wall separating the firelord from her subjects. </p><p>“Firelord Izumi, I wanted to speak to Admiral Zhou about a contract the Fire Nation had with Future Industries for defense machinery. I recently discovered that our contract was unlawfully rescinded, and that the Fire Nation has entered into an agreement for spirit vine weapons from Varrick Industries.” </p><p>Kuvira’s eyes widened ever so slightly, but she did not move. </p><p>“I did not authorize this,” Izumi stated. “Father, were you aware?”</p><p>“No,” Zuko, who had been oddly calm and silent during the exchange, responded quickly. “Admiral Zhou attacked us in his office after hearing that Zaofu had fallen to Bataar Beifong and the Earth Empire military. He leapt out of his empty window and the guards have since secured the perimeter.”</p><p>Iroh burst into the throne room, his arms protectively shielding Lu Ten, who was carrying his son, and Lu Ten’s pregnant wife. “The palace is secured and I have launched an investigation into Admiral Zhou’s closest contacts.”</p><p>“Prince Iroh, you are no longer a general, for Agni’s sake!” Izumi exclaimed. Iroh rolled his eyes in response, muttering something that sounded a lot like “you made sure of that.” Despite chastising Iroh for his heroics, relief flooded Izumi's face as she lay eyes on her family.</p><p>Izumi turned in her throne slightly to face Kuvira’s direction. “Kuvira, you assured me the military of the Earth Kingdom was under the interim rule of Prince Wu, who I am told is not a forceful ruler. What is Bataar up to? Is your adoptive family alright? Have you heard anything?”</p><p>“Wait, Bataar is behind this?” Iroh asked, shock flashing in his eyes. Asami nearly forgot that Iroh and Bataar had appeared to be inseparable at the Academy.</p><p>“It would make sense,” Kuvira mused, “Bataar has been working closely with Admiral Zhou through his ambassadorship from Zaofu. Perhaps he has always resented his mother’s lack of involvement with the broader Earth Kingdom and convinced the admiral to join his cause.”</p><p>Asami broke her silence. “Kuvira, I overheard you telling Bataar to be patient, that you had a plan for uniting the Earth Kingdom, and you needed the Firelord’s support. Cut the act.”</p><p>Kuvira blinked calmly, then several things happened at once. In a matter of seconds, the silver clasps around Kuvira's arms, which Asami had at first taken to be a fashion statement, shot at Izumi, clasping the firelord’s hands together behind her back. The two guards mimicked her metalbending movements, securing Zuko and Asami, who fell to their knees from the impact of their arms being forced behind their backs into metal handcuffs. </p><p>Iroh acted immediately, and it was firebending like nothing Asami had ever seen before. Iroh’s form was flawless as he shot fireball after fireball at the attackers, taking Kuvira and her two henchmen at the same time. The speed with which he had to move to avoid the metal clasps shooting at him was relentless as he kept his attackers occupied long enough for Lu Ten to usher his family to safety. </p><p>Iroh did his best but remained on the defensive. Three metalbenders versus one firebender was hardly a fair fight, and Kuvira finally managed to hit him with her metal belt to the stomach, causing him to shoot backwards as she secured him around one of the columns in the throne room with the same piece of metal. </p><p>“You weren’t the worst fiance.” Kuvira smiled, actually smiled at Iroh, then sprinted out of the room with her guards. Asami was certain that in that moment she could have choked Kuvira. Despite everything, Asami was awed by the strength of metalbending. As a relatively new elemental development, and because its skill was so rare, not many benders had the opportunity to study the art or perfect defenses against metalbending moves. There was a reason it hadn't been introduced to the pro-bending arenas back home.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Thirty minutes later, the group assembled in Firelord Izumi’s office, strategizing on their next move. Lu Ten had returned to free his family once he secured his wife and child’s safety, using immense skill and concentration to safely heat a section of the metal clasps around everyone’s wrists individually, enough for them to bend the material and wiggle their wrists out of their contraptions.</p><p>Izumi and Zuko took charge of informing all the major world leaders of Kuvira’s assault and the spirit vine weapon. </p><p>“Thanks for the rescue back there,” Asami turned to Lu Ten.</p><p>Lu Ten scoffed a bit, and warmly responded, “This should never have happened to my family.”</p><p>She nodded in agreement and turned to Iroh, who had been eerily quiet the entire time. </p><p>“You okay?” Asami whispered. Iroh nodded curtly. “There’s something else I want to share with you about this situation. I think Varrick may be producing the spirit vine weapons against his own will.”</p><p>Iroh looked up, his gaze focused. “How do you suppose that happened?”</p><p>Asami shrugged. “He’s my competitor. My hypothesis is that he jumped on the opportunity to win one over me without realizing what he had to do. I think we need to send a team to rescue him and his assistant Zhu Li, then perhaps he can provide more intel about the Earth Empire military and this coup of Bataar and Kuvira’s.”</p><p>Iroh nodded. “Do you have a team in mind?”</p><p>“Remember Bolin, your UF recruit? He’s an earthbender. I think he should be the one sent on this mission. He could be the most easily disguised as an Earth Kingdom military guy.”</p><p>Iroh called attention from everyone in the room. “Okay, so it seems all the world leaders have been informed. What we do know is that Bataar, likely in cahoots with Kuvira who has used her influence to secure power over the Earth Empire military, has taken over Zaofu, the last of the autonomous regions. I will contact Cheif Beifong and have her dispatch Bolin on a mission to secure Varrick and Zhu Li. If the objective of the Earth Empire military is to unite the entire Earth Kingdom-”</p><p>“-Republic City,” Asami interjected. “They will go after the capital of the United Republic of Nations if they believe it really belongs to the Earth Kingdom.”</p><p>Silence stunned the group. </p><p>“Kuvira poses a great threat to the balance of the world,” Zuko stated. “The Avatar must be involved in order to peacefully resolve this threat without favoring one nation over another. It is my understanding that she has been severely injured, and only a few months ago.”</p><p>All eyes turned to Asami, who had kept her lips sealed about Korra’s situation, not wanting the world to know how badly Korra was hurt. </p><p>“I will inform her myself of the potential threat that Kuvira poses to world balance.” Asami announced. “I can set sail for the South Pole. She won’t be able to travel alone, but I might be able to build her something if you lend me materials.”</p><p>“Thank you for your service, Miss Sato,” Izumi responded. “I can make a promise to you that the Fire Nation will work to convince other world leaders of Kuvira’s threat.”</p><p>“Perhaps Iroh should accompany Miss Sato on this important mission,” Zuko inserted nonchalantly. “You can take a Fire Nation ship and a crew to the South Pole.”</p><p>“It would be my honor,” Iroh agreed.</p><p>Inside her chest, Asami’s heart soared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay okay, not really sure that Kuvira + 2 metalbenders could take Zuko, Izumi, Iroh II, Asami, and some made up characters, one of whom is definitely a firebender, but you have to admit that scene from LOK where Kuvira singlehandedly takes down the insurgents that attack her train is pretty epic, and it does seem that her skills are impenetrable.</p><p>But Toph putting Kuvira in her place with "you give metalbending a bad name" was simply amazing too.</p><p>Buckle up for the next chapter ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I can't get enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asami marveled at the engineering feat that was the modern Fire Nation cruiser. She ran her fingers along the material of the ship, inspecting the quality of the exterior. She hummed satisfactorily. This beauty would definitely have passed any Future Industries quality assurance test.</p><p>Iroh was watching Asami with amusement from the corner of his eye. He was giving orders to the crew members, but his eyes kept wandering to her figure. She had disappeared into the interior cabin, undoubtedly getting settled for the one week journey south. Asami continued to inspect the interior of the ship, eyeing the way that the designer had chosen to maximize space within the tight quarters while also not cutting any corners with the technical wiring. </p><p>As the ship departed from the Fire Nation royal port, Iroh breathed in the cool fresh air of the open ocean, smiling despite the danger they would all soon face. Freedom, at last. As a former general in the United Forces, Iroh was used to traveling over the seas and found that he often missed the independence that came with it. He descended the stairs, catching Asami checking a contraption behind a tiny panel. </p><p>“Like what you see?” He asked, smiling. </p><p>She quickly closed the panel and responded with a confident “yes” as her eyes traced down the Fire Nation military outfit that he donned. Damn, she liked a man in a uniform. Iroh looked so unbelievably attractive. </p><p>Asami swallowed.</p><p>“Uh, where can I leave my things?” Asami only had one suitcase of the summer engagement party outfits with her, but fortunately, she had picked up some more practical outfits in the downtown capital city area prior to their departure and borrowed some winter military uniforms of a female Fire Nation soldier that was about her size. </p><p>“The men’s quarters are typically here,” Iroh gestured at a set of rooms behind him. “And the ladies are over there.” Iroh pointed at the other end of the short hallway.</p><p>Asami nodded, “Well, thanks.” </p><p>“Uh, do you need help?” Iroh questioned.</p><p>Asami glanced down at her one suitcase. “I, uh, got it. Thanks.” </p><p>She dragged her suitcase to her room, gave Iroh a quick smile, then disappeared into her room. As soon as she was inside, she threw herself down on her bed and took a deep breath. If she was being honest with herself, she really, really wanted him. She wanted him deep inside her, pleasuring her. She wanted to fuck nonstop until they got to the South Pole. </p><p>She wanted him to take her on this bed, against the cool, impossibly perfect engineering feat that was this ship, in the supply closet down the hall, spirits anywhere, really. </p><p>Was Iroh’s engagement even over? She noticed he wasn’t wearing a ring, but then again, she wasn’t entirely sure of the Fire Nation’s engagement practices. Maybe Kuvira wasn’t behind the assault on Zaofu and Bataar really was acting independently. </p><p>Still, Kuvira attacked the Fire Nation Royal Family. Surely that was a break up if anything?</p><p>Asami opened her suitcase and unpacked the Equalist glove that she often kept with her on her travels. The thing was beyond useful, and as the only non-bender on Team Avatar, she needed any advantage she could get. She focused on cleaning the glove; she had to take her mind off of Iroh’s strong, chiseled frame. </p><p>After a moment or two, she gave up.</p><p>Frustrated, she tossed the glove aside. Well, this was as clean as it was going to get, and she likely wouldn’t see battle for weeks. Maybe she should start training. It had been a while since Asami attended her last kickboxing class. She dropped to the floor to begin a set of push ups and strategize on their plan. </p><p>First, they had to retrieve Korra and make sure the Avatar was in a stable condition. Asami hoped Korra’s recovery had been going well. In fact, she hadn’t heard from Korra in a few weeks. </p><p>If Korra wasn’t able to walk, or fight, she could still serve as a peaceful mitigator. Asami snorted at that thought. Her best friend was anything but peaceful. Still, Asami had promised she would build Korra a personal mecha of some sort so that the Avatar could have the means necessary to resolve conflict in a way that suited her. And Asami Sato always delivered on promises.</p><p>Asami switched to throwing punches in the air, walking through a set she had learned from class. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the same without the punching bag or the instructor yelling out the next set. Maybe one of the smaller crew members would spar with her?</p><p>She opened the door and spotted the only female crew member entering her room across the small hallway. </p><p>“Hi,” Asami greeted enthusiastically, “I am Asami Sato.”</p><p>The girl raised an eyebrow. “Nice to meet you Asami Sato. I am Ling.”</p><p>“Ling, would you like to spar with me on the deck?” </p><p>“I’m not a bender.” Ling responded, crossing her arms. Asami was a little surprised that a Fire Nation soldier could be a non-bender, but evidently, Ling was used to hearing this question. Asami was impressed with the woman’s attitude. </p><p>“Neither am I,” Asami responded, smoothly. Ling seemed to appreciate this comment. </p><p>* * *</p><p>On the deck, a handful of crew members were working through firebending sets. Asami spotted Iroh talking to a man that was likely the captain of the ship based on his uniform and did her best not to look his way. Stay focused, you’re on a mission, Asami reminded herself.</p><p>Ling traced a near perfect circle on the deck with chalk and took her stance. To Asami’s delight, the ship had a few workout staples, including boxing gloves. The women donned the gloves and got into position. Asami began to take stock. Ling had a pixie cut and a no-nonsense expression on her face. Ling was probably three inches shorter than Asami, and slightly more built. </p><p>They pulled their hands up into fists and began the match. Ling threw the first punch, which Asami dodged by dropping to the ground and sweeping her leg around to throw Ling off balance. Ling predicted this move and jumped out of the way, giving Asami time to use her momentum to rotate back into standing position and threw a well-aimed punch to Ling’s face.</p><p>A crowd of crew members had gathered on the deck as Ling and Asami went through their match. Finally, Asami was able to get enough momentum to push Ling’s right foot out of the circle. The crowd slightly cheered and Ling grinned. Asami was panting. The long braid her hair was in was disheveled, and sweat glistened on her forehead as she took off her gloves to help Ling up.</p><p>“I had you pegged as a princess.” Ling admitted, taking Asami’s hand and pulling herself up.</p><p>“I had you pegged as a soldier.” Asami responded, warmly. </p><p>“Alright, where’s my crew?” The captain shouted from across the deck. The soldiers slowly dispersed, chatting amongst themselves and reporting to their various duties.</p><p>“I’ve got some tasks to take care of, but it was great meeting you and sparring.” Ling saluted, then trotted off with the soldiers.</p><p>Asami put away the gloves and smiled. There was nothing like a good workout to get the endorphins going. She was going to reunite with Korra and save her favorite city. Things were going to be alright. Asami closed her eyes and breathed in the salty ocean air.</p><p>“I think half my crew is in love with you,” Iroh commented, joining Asami at the edge of the ship. Asami’s eyes flew open. </p><p>“I think half the Fire Nation is in love with you,” she teased back. “Did you know there was a crowd of women waiting outside the front entrance to convince you that you were actually engaged to them?”</p><p>Iroh laughed, “I am told you joined them.”</p><p>“You should seriously replace the guards at the front entrance. They have no idea what they’re talking about,” Asami chuckled in response.</p><p>Iroh paused for a moment. “Would you have lunch with me?”</p><p>It’s just lunch, Asami told herself. Then her memory floated back to the first lunch they had together in Iroh’s office back in Republic City last year and what they did against Iroh’s conference table.</p><p>“I packed stuff from the kitchens back home. You’ll regret not joining me, the food on the ship is quite bland.” Iroh’s eyes crinkled slightly at the edges in a way that Asami found so endearing she willed herself not to smile so widely.</p><p>“Okay, I’m down.” Asami said. </p><p>She followed Iroh into the interior of the ship, careful to avoid the nosy eyes of any crew members that were watching them. He opened the door to his room and gestured for her to enter first. Iroh always had the best manners.</p><p>Even though he was a prince, Asami noticed that his room was not much larger than her own and was quite simple. A small bed was up against the furthest wall, which had a small window that let in a bit of light. To her left was a desk and to her right, Iroh’s belongings were stacked neatly. There would be enough room for maybe four people at most to sit comfortably in a circle with the remaining floor space.</p><p>Iroh spread out a blanket on the floor and Asami sat down, crossing her legs. Iroh sat down across from her and pulled a basket of food closer to them.</p><p>“Let me help-” Asami started, reaching forward to assist Iroh with pulling out the prepared food. Her hand grazed over his by accident, and Iroh looked up at her, his eyes locking with hers.</p><p>Their faces were inches apart. Iroh was sitting on the blanket with his legs slightly bent-being over six foot, he didn’t look the most comfortable in that position- and Asami was on her knees, reaching over to help with the basket. She was wearing the tank top she had just sparred in, and bending over gave Iroh full view of her cleavage.</p><p>He licked his lips and Asami glanced at them. She swallowed and met his eyes again. </p><p>“Are you-” Asami began.</p><p>“I’m no longer-” Iroh said at the same time. </p><p>Their lips met in a hungry kiss. In seconds, Asami was straddling Iroh, her legs firmly wrapped around his as she brought her hands to the back of his head, fisting his hair as she fought for dominance with her tongue. Iroh responded vigorously, his hands cupping her ass firmly as he nipped at her lips, matching her vigor.</p><p>Iroh pushed Asami’s face with his nose, trailing wet kisses down her neck, searching for the spot at the base of her neck and shoulder that he remembered drove her crazy. With his right hand, he pulled at her tank top and reached for under her bra. His thumb flicked lightly against her nipple as he worked on her neck, kneading her breast.</p><p>“Oh!” Asami cried out as she began to grind against him, feeling Iroh’s desire in the hardness that her pussy was rocking against. Iroh groaned in response.</p><p>“We shouldn’t be too loud-” Asami whispered breathlessly as Iroh’s other hand crept up. They were both so warm, and Asami suspected he was actually firebending as he was massaging her tits. </p><p>“I don’t give a fuck,” Iroh responded, putting his forehead against hers and greeting her heated gaze with his. </p><p>Asami pushed him to the floor, kissing him with all the desire of the past few months’ of sexual frustration, slowly grinding on his hard cock, feeling a sense of pleasure pool at her favorite spot. Iroh swiftly pulled down her pants, and her panties slide down along with them. Asami kicked them off, rolled off Iroh, and pulled her shirt and bra off. She took this reprieve to climb slowly onto his bed from the floor, looking behind her to catch Iroh’s gaze.</p><p>He appeared to be hypnotized by the full view of her naked ass, biting his lip as he watched her pull herself onto the bed. He dropped his pants and before Asami knew it, he was behind her, stroking at her wet entrance with his length.</p><p>This was finally happening. Her body knew what she wanted, and knew that it was way overdue. </p><p>“Please,” she moaned.</p><p>He thrust inside her from behind and Asami could see the stars. Her body was slanted by the edge of the bed, one hand against the wall and the other clutching desperately at the fitted sheet on the mattress. Iroh was standing, one hand stroking her clit while the other massaged her left breast. </p><p>He pumped in her and Asami bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming from the incredible sensation Iroh was giving her. Fuck, she was so close-</p><p>Iroh slowed down, pulling out and Asami almost whimpered in protest. </p><p>“I want to see your beautiful face when I fuck you,” he whispered huskily in her ear. Asami’s eyes fluttered in guilty pleasure. Iroh was usually so prim and proper; she suspected that was why his dirty talk made her feel so good and bad at the same time.</p><p>She turned around and scooted further along the tiny bed. Iroh crawled on top of her slowly, stroking at her pussy again, teasing her. Asami groaned out loud. </p><p>He plunged inside her again and Asami experienced an electric wave flood her body; her insides felt like they were on fire. She opened her legs wide and wrapped them around Iroh’s frame, wanting him to fill as much of her as possible. She held onto his strong back as he thrust again and again, his other hand making circular motions down there as she held on for dear life.</p><p>“Oh, fuck! Iroh, oh!” Asami cried out loud, trying to contain her voice. </p><p>“Yes, Asami, yes, yes, yes, oh!” Iroh choked out, his lips centimeters from her ears. The very sound of Iroh moaning sent Asami over the edge, as she rode out her orgasm with Iroh on top.</p><p>He collapsed as they caught their breath. Asami savored the feeling of his warm and sweaty body on top of hers, loving the feeling of how their bodies fit together like a perfectly manufactured but well-worn glove.</p><p>I think I love him, she suddenly thought. She blinked away at the tears that formed in her eyes as Iroh nuzzled into her neck, rolling to the side of the bed and pulling her into him. He gently kissed her shoulder and traced the curve of her pelvis.</p><p>“Stay with me,” he whispered. </p><p>Asami reached for his hand behind her and squeezed it. “I would love to.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>Iroh and Asami spent every night over the course of the week together, and though they tried to hide it from the crew, Ling always gave Asami a knowing smile when she spotted her sneaking back into her room in the morning. </p><p>Asami was on cloud nine. In the mornings, she trained with Ling. In the afternoon, she ate with whatever subset of the crew was on lunch break and slowly began to learn about Fire Nation customs. Every spare second she had available she was in her room at her desk, drafting up a mecha suit for Korra.</p><p>Evenings were reserved for Iroh. They would talk over a shared dinner in his room, and every night they made love. Some nights their sessions were quick, hungry, and intense. Other nights, they took their time, their bodies rocking along with the waves. </p><p>Before she knew it, they reached the South Pole. Asami took in the sights of the wide glaciers and pulled her Fire Nation military parka tighter around her. Iroh stood by her side at the railing, smiling. “Fire Nation red really suits you.”</p><p>Asami beamed, the compliment warming her from the inside. </p><p>When the ship approached the nearest dock, they spotted a small welcoming crew led by Master Katara. Asami recognized her from the last time she was here for the civil war between the Water Tribes. As the crew rolled out the plank to walk onto the dock, Katara approached to greet the travelers.  </p><p>“It is so lovely to see you, my dear Iroh,” Katara smiled warmly, wrapping the prince in a hug.</p><p>“And you too, Asami. You have grown even more lovely since you were last here. And you have returned under much better circumstances this time.” Katara also embraced Asami fondly.</p><p>“It is so great to be here again,” Asami beamed. “How has Korra been? May we see her?”</p><p>The master waterbender frowned, confusion flooding her face. “Korra isn’t here. She left for Republic City weeks ago.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I’d like to wake up next to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Korra wouldn’t be in Republic City,” Asami responded, “I would have heard from her or any of our friends.”</p><p>Katara’s eyebrows furrowed. “She has been writing to her parents these past few weeks that she has been gone. I have received one myself.”</p><p>Asami frowned. Was it possible Korra had returned to Republic City, but hadn’t made her presence known yet to her or any of her friends?</p><p>“Come, you must be weary from your travels. How about a nice meal?” Katara insisted.</p><p>“Kata,” Iroh began, “I am afraid we cannot stay long. We were here on a mission to retrieve the Avatar and bring her safely to Republic City. We fear a decisive battle will break out between Republic City and the so-called Earth Empire. The Fire Nation is contacting world leaders as we speak. We must locate the Avatar if there is even a slim chance of a peaceful resolution to this conflict.”</p><p>Katara nodded somberly. For nearly her entire existence, as the wife of the previous Avatar, she was used to these casual “the world could be thrown into chaos at any second” events. Nonetheless, she managed to convince Iroh to water his crew and rest for a few days in the South Pole. </p><p>As they walked toward Katara’s abode, Asami fell into step with Iroh. Smiling, she elbowed him and whispered inquisitively, ‘Kata?”</p><p>Iroh chuckled, “When I was three, I couldn’t pronounce Katara’s full name.” </p><p>Asami practically melted at Iroh’s cute nickname for the master waterbender. It warmed her heart to know that Katara had been around for Iroh’s youth, which meant Zuko did occasionally get to see his former secret love.</p><p>Following Katara into her home, the traveling group found a feast of rice, assorted fish, and sea prune soup waiting for them. Iroh’s crew looked ravenous, but they politely waited for Katara’s invitation to sit down at the large table. Asami, who always had her eye out for design, noticed the fine elements of bamboo from the table, a tree native to the Fire Nation. She smiled to herself. A kitchen was the heart of the home, and Katara had a piece of Zuko here with her.</p><p>Katara, who was seated next to Asami, caught the latter’s wandering eye. “A gift, from the former Firelord.” </p><p>Asami smiled knowingly, a twinkle in her eye as she caught her host’s gaze. </p><p>“I had the pleasure of recently meeting former Firelord Zuko.” </p><p>The older woman beamed. “That is wonderful. He is a special person.” </p><p>“I think you were an important person to him.” Asami replied, beginning to dig into her meal.</p><p>“Yes, we had a unique few months traveling together during the Hundred Year War.” Katara absentmindedly fingered her betrothal necklace, a faraway look in her eyes.</p><p>Asami eyed the necklace - it was the pale blue one featured in all of her history textbooks whenever there was a photo of the Gaang from the early days of the Hundred Year War. “I always meant to compliment you on that beautiful necklace. I am fairly certain you are the reason that the choker necklace is a huge trend in Republic City these days.”</p><p>Katara laughed. “This was my grandmother’s. Aang carved me a betrothal necklace, but I lay that to rest with him when he passed on. This one speaks to me in a different way, and every day when I see my reflection, I am reminded of my Gran Gran. Age is a funny thing.” </p><p>“Do you ever think of him?” Asami murmured. </p><p>“Always, often.” Katara smiled, catching Asami’s eyes. </p><p>“And what about Zuko?” Asami asked, curiosity getting the better of her.</p><p>“Oh, did he share something with you on your last visit?” Katara asked, smirking a bit gleefully.</p><p>Asami giggled. “Something along the lines of wishing you had been The One.”</p><p>Katara rolled her eyes. “My best friend can be quite melodramatic.” </p><p>Asami nearly burst out laughing as she recalled Iroh using almost the exact words of wishing that his betrothed had been her, not Kuvira. She felt a deep sense of kinship and affinity with both Zuko and Katara; with Zuko, they both defied their fathers, and with Katara, they both lost their mothers to firebenders. </p><p>“I was madly in love with Zuko. Maybe it was the intensity of the time, the fear of losing our lives any day, but I loved him with the passion of a first love. Oh, but this was all fifty years ago now.” She dismissed the subject, then shyly added, “We still write to each other all the time.”</p><p>“That is truly romantic.” Asami commented, sighing. “And I have never been one for romantics.”</p><p>Katara smiled again, her eyes flitting to Iroh, then back to her guest, “Are you certain?”</p><p>Asami nearly blushed. “How did you know?”</p><p>“Oh, this old healer can sense many things.” Katara responded vaguely.</p><p>“Oh, speaking of letters, why don’t you call, or send telegrams to Zuko? They’re faster.”</p><p>Katara explained that the radio station her neighborhood in the South Pole was located in had suffered a severe winter storm recently, and an engineer hadn’t been able to come out to fix the wiring or assess the damage. </p><p>“Let me see what I can do,” Asami asserted.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“Kata, if you need help, you can always reach out to me,” Iroh insisted. </p><p>“Oh shush, you, I lived without radio for a long time before you were even born.” Katara snorted, hiking up her furs to follow Asami and Iroh to the radio station. They had finished their meal, and when the crew was sufficiently watered and relaxed, Katara showed them all to her guest rooms, where they would all bunk for a day or two as they stocked up their supplies and figured out their next step in locating Korra.</p><p>In a matter of hours, Asami located the core issue at the radio station, fixing a few wires here and there, adjusting the frequency, and doing a check around the station for any apparent physical damage. She showed the maintenance man on site what he could do in the future and explained what materials he may want to store for emergency use.</p><p>“I like this one,” Katara murmured to Iroh, “Not like your college girl. That one had a pretty face, but not nearly the brains or personality.” </p><p>“Suji?” Iroh pondered, he hadn’t thought of his ex-girlfriend in years. “What about Kuvira?”</p><p>“Bah,” Katara dismissed, “I knew your engagement celebration wasn’t worth attending. Had a feeling about that one.”</p><p>Iroh mocked a hurt expression, and they both laughed. </p><p>“Don’t let this one get away,” Katara whispered. “She’s special.”</p><p>Iroh nodded in agreement. Asami emerged from the supply closet, looking triumphant. </p><p>“Okay, all good to go here!” She was elated that despite her position managing the business and designs, she could still figure out the technical nitty-gritty tasks. Then, her face grew serious.</p><p>“We need to inform Tenzin and the others that Korra is missing. Time to test this out.” </p><p>After a few minutes, they were able to reach Tenzin.</p><p>“Mom, is everything okay?” Tenzin asked when he heard Katara’s voice.</p><p>“Yes, honey, everything is fine. I am with Iroh and Asami,” Katara began, “but we worry about Korra. Is she with you? In her latest letter to me, she said she recently visited.”</p><p>“Mom, are you sure you’re feeling alright? I haven’t seen Korra since she departed for the South Pole after Jinora’s master airbending ceremony.”</p><p>Worry trickled into the waterbender’s voice. “Oh, dear.”</p><p>Asami reached for the mouthpiece, “Tenzin, it’s Asami. I haven’t heard from Korra in weeks.”</p><p>She proceeded to explain the recent events at the Fire Nation, but Tenzin quickly cut her off, assuring the group that he had been briefed by Lin and Zuko himself recently. </p><p>“Bolin has been sent with a stealth team under Lin’s instruction to retrieve Varrick. They have been ordered to not contact us so as not to give away their cover. General, er, I mean Prince Iroh, what do you plan to do?”</p><p>“We don’t know for sure what Kuvira’s plans are, but we surmise that she has the backing of the Earth Empire military, Bataar Beifong, and stolen funds from the Fire Nation Treasury to build a spirit vine energy weapon.” </p><p>“Our next step should be to locate Korra while gathering intel about the Earth Empire’s plans-” Asami suggested.</p><p>“Agreed-” Tenzin said, “but this might be a mission for my children. Jinora can use her spiritual connection to locate Korra. Asami and Iroh, I think you should provide assistance to Bolin in Zaofu, where rumor has it the Earth Empire has made its temporary headquarters.”</p><p>“Sounds good, sir,” Iroh responded. </p><p>“Good luck,” Tenzin stated before hanging up. </p><p>* * *</p><p>The goodbye at the South Pole was a little bittersweet. With promises of visiting again soon, Asami and Iroh departed with the Fire Nation crew and ship to head to the Earth Kingdom. Their plan was to dock at a busy port under the guise of being a trade ship, then Iroh and Asami would go undercover while the ship would set course for Republic City, in the hopes of getting there before Kuvira did, carrying the prototype of the mecha suit Asami built for Korra.</p><p>Asami was certain about her feelings for Iroh, but a stubborn part of her wanted to maintain her independence. Up until just over a week ago, he had been a taken man. And what was he going to do now? He was no longer a general in the United Forces, but would he remain in the Fire Nation? Was she going to let herself be completely tied to him?</p><p>A part of her was so afraid of being all in because she hadn’t felt that way since Mako, who now seemed so far in her past she found the very idea of being with him in a romantic way again laughable. </p><p>As they were boarding the ship, she overheard crew members gossiping about Iroh and Asami.</p><p>“Man, I’d love to hit that,” one of the men had said.</p><p>“The prince or the CEO?” the other had snorted.</p><p>“Both? Same time?” the first guy replied, causing them both to erupt in laughter. </p><p>Back in her college days, every girl had fantasized about being with Iroh. The very idea that she had slept with him, tasted him, instantly sent shocks up her legs to her core. She leaned over the railing of the Fire Nation cruiser, admiring the upcoming sight of the edges of the Earth Kingdom and breathing in the cool air. She could see why Iroh enjoyed being on the water so much; there was an inherent element of freedom.</p><p>It wasn’t so simple for women. Iroh could walk away from this unscathed. Asami could walk away from this, burned. The news outlets might paint her as a homewrecker, or they might focus more on her relationship than her work at Future Industries.</p><p>“A yuan for your thoughts?” Iroh slid next to her, brushing his arm against hers. </p><p>“I was thinking about the Academy days,” Asami said, “And how that world feels so long ago.”</p><p>“We met there,” Iroh commented. They had reminisced about their Academy days before, at their class reunion in Republic City and again over dinner the first time they slept together at Asami’s estate.</p><p>“Well, we overlapped. We hardly interacted.” Asami said, laughing.</p><p>“I don’t remember it that way,” he insisted. He changed the subject and casually noted, “You didn’t come over last night.”</p><p>Asami cocked an eyebrow. “You didn’t come over last night, either.” </p><p>They had slept separately over the night in Katara’s home - the men bunked together in a room and Ling and Asami split a room. They had spent two days at sea already, and Asami had been afraid to make the first move again. As much as she hated to admit it, a part of Asami cared deeply what others thought of her. She couldn’t help it because she was well known back at home.</p><p>“Would you like to?” Iroh asked.</p><p>“What is this, to you?” Asami asked, a serious expression on her face.</p><p>“This is real to me,” Iroh reached for Asami’s hand and clasped it tightly. “I’d like to wake up next to you, for as long as you want this.”</p><p>Asami was fairly certain she would want this forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who else is pumped for Avatar Studios?! So excited to see what the creators come up with, even if it won't be Irosami!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I fell for a little while</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iroh and Asami bid their crew farewell and wished them good luck on their journey, slipping into the port city of the Earth Kingdom in their most casual outfits. The trek to Zaofu was a few days’ train ride. </p><p>The military of the Earth Empire had clearly won over this town. Posters of the Earth Empire symbol were plastered across store windows as children ran around in the main square, waving their new little flags.</p><p>“When did it get like this?” Asami murmured.</p><p>Iroh frowned, shaking his head. “Kuvira kept her involvement with this military takeover under close wraps, deceiving us into believing that Prince Wu had actually successfully taken the throne and had control of the Earth Kingdom. I knew her to be a military prodigy to her people-”</p><p>Asami snorted, “Sounds like you two related a lot.”</p><p>“Hey,” Iroh said, pulling her to him, “Are you jealous?”</p><p>Asami rolled her eyes and looked away. </p><p>Iroh planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “There was never anything real between me and Kuvira. Trust me.”</p><p>Iroh reached for her hand and they continued to walk to the main train station of the port city. </p><p>“Anyway, my guess is Suyin found out what Bataar and Kuvira had been planning, and she immediately moved to strip Bataar of his power and influence. I bet it was too late by then and they had convinced enough Earth Kingdom leaders to join their cause.” </p><p>Asami nodded thoughtfully. They reached the station and Iroh bought two train tickets in a sleeper car, first class. They would depart in a few hours. </p><p>“Let’s stock up on food for the two-day journey.” Asami suggested. The pair entered the market by the train and selected an assortment of fruit, pastries, and Earth Kingdom snacks for the ride. They were traveling light with one backpack each, having left their main luggage on the ship to Republic City with their crew. </p><p>“We’ll need a cover story,” Asami noted, “In case we are stopped and questioned on the way to Zaofu.”</p><p>“I see you’re experienced in these matters,” Iroh commented.</p><p>“Best friends on a backpacking trip through the Earth Kingdom?” Asami suggested.</p><p>“How about, couple on their honeymoon?” Iroh stood in front of Asami, towering only slightly over her and making intense eye contact. Asami’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>“Sure,” she agreed, nonchalantly. “Where did we meet?”</p><p>“We fell in love at Ba Sing Se University. You waltzed into my senior electrical engineering seminar; I took one look at you and I knew it was over for me.”</p><p>This scene actually sounded quite familiar to Asami, as she did take senior level courses as a freshman.</p><p>“You pursued me for months before I finally relented, and after I graduated two years ago, you proposed with a 5-karat, pure diamond ring precisely cut from the mountains in the Fire Nation, offset on a pure silver band with a jade frame.”</p><p>Iroh whistled, “I must be loaded.” </p><p>“Yeah, you must have been a prince in your previous life, or something,” Asami replied.</p><p>They burst out laughing. Despite the promise of another world-altering battle, Asami found she really enjoyed just being with Iroh. Their chemistry was easy-going and Asami never felt that she had to force conversation, or think of what to say next. Those were common feelings she had whenever she spoke to someone of a higher class upbringing.</p><p>After stocking up for the train ride, they made their way back to the station, absentmindedly bantering about their cover story and chatting about casual topics, skirting around the fact that the Avatar was currently missing and the world might erupt into total chaos as a result.</p><p>Iroh held Asami’s hand gently but firmly, leading the way up the stairs to the room they would be staying in for the almost two-day train ride. After placing their belongings on the racks above the bed in the room, Iroh locked the door, kicked off his shoes, and sprawled across the mattress. </p><p>Asami laughed, “Go ahead, why don’t you make yourself at home-”</p><p>Iroh pulled her to him, and Asami went practically flying on top of him. He hugged her close, burrowing into the space between her head and right shoulder, breathing in her lavender scent. </p><p>“Mmm,” he murmured, “That’s more like it. We’ve been spending far too much time apart.”</p><p>“We just spent all day together,” Asami pointed out, planting a soft kiss on his exposed neck. Even just being this close to him in proximity, feeling his pulsing warmth and touching him, made her instantly wet. </p><p>Iroh began trailing hot kisses down her neck, sucking at her sensitive spot at the base of her neck. </p><p>“You turn me on so much,” Iroh commented, nipping at her and sliding his hands down the back of her pants. This thrilled Asami, and her body seemed to respond on its own. She reached down the front of Iroh’s pants, pleased to find that they were of a stretchy material and she could easily locate his hard length. He groaned as she began to stroke him slowly. </p><p>“I hope this train ride never ends,” Iroh said in a raspy tone, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. </p><p>To neither’s surprise, they barely left the cabin during the whole trip.</p><p>* * *</p><p>“This train will make an emergency stop at Boulder City. This is the second to last stop before the train reaches its final destination at Zaofu.” </p><p>Asami opened her eyes at the announcement made by the conductor, snuggled in deeply by Iroh’s side on the bed. “What’s going on?” </p><p>Iroh slowly sat up. “I think we should get off here. There will be high level security checks at Zaofu Station, especially if it’s the supposed headquarters of the Earth Empire. We might be recognized.” </p><p>Asami nodded in agreement and they quickly retrieved their things. Iroh put on a cap and Asami donned her sunglasses. Hopefully, they would be able to blend in with the crowd as an average couple. </p><p>“Shall we rent a Satomobile and see how close we can get to Zaofu?” Asami suggested.</p><p>“That might be our only bet.” </p><p>Asami located the nearest car rental service and rented the newest model of the Satomobile that the agency had. </p><p>“Take good care of this one. She’s the best model yet,” the agent said, stamping the approval receipt and handing it back to Asami. </p><p>“Future Industries has the best products, doesn’t it?” Asami grinned back at the agent.</p><p>“Why, yes they do, ma’am! Say, why are you heading towards Zaofu? Heard there was nothing there since the Beifongs, well, since Suyin got deposed. I supposed that Bataar is still there.”</p><p>“Just always wanted to see the Metal Clan. My husband and I are on our honeymoon trekking through the Earth Kingdom,” Asami fibbed. </p><p>“Well, make sure you return it to our sister agency at Zaofu Station. Safe travels!” The agent turned to serve the next customer. Asami knew they would be ditching this car on the side of the road, but she thanked the agent and left the store.</p><p>Asami spotted Iroh casually leaning against the wall outside, trying to appear inconspicuous. Sighing, she realized a man as tall and handsome as he was would never not garner unwarranted attention. She tossed the keys to Iroh and pointed at the Satomobile in the lot that would be theirs. He immediately handed the keys back to her.</p><p>“This is most definitely your domain,” he said, grinning. </p><p>The open road between Boulder City and Zaofu was thrilling. Asami pushed the Satomobile to its limits, testing the speed and functionality of the latest model. She let out a whoop of glee and Iroh was thoroughly amused. </p><p>“You might feel at home at sea, but the road is mine,” Asami shouted. She had the windows cranked down, and the wind was whipping her long, dark hair around. Iroh thought it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. </p><p>With Asami’s skilled driving and definite speeding, the couple reached the outskirts of Zaofu in just under two hours. Up a few miles ahead, they could detect a checkpoint at the border. </p><p>“Alright, General, what’s the plan?” Asami asked. </p><p>“Former General,” Iroh corrected.</p><p>Asami rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Even Tenzin still called Iroh General!</p><p>“Let’s get as close as we can to scope out the situation. Then, maybe we need to get closer by foot, and possibly scale the wall at nightfall.” </p><p>When they were minutes away from the wall, the ground seemed to explode. Asami swerved the Satomobile and kept it on the road as the tremors shook the earth.</p><p>“Earthbending?” Asami questioned.</p><p>“Or something,” Iroh breathed, looking ahead. They saw purple colored lazers shooting from large mecha tanks at the border. “That could be the spirit vine energy stuff that Varrick was making?”</p><p>“Trouble at the border means someone is trying to get out.” Asami hit the accelerator. “And it also means a distraction to get in.”</p><p>She raced to the border wall ahead, deftly jerking the wheel as the ground shook to maintain steadiness.</p><p>“This might be the easiest rescue mission I have ever been on,” Iroh commented, “I see Bolin up ahead!” </p><p>Bolin, Varrick, and what appeared to be a group of Earth Empire prisoners were fighting the guards at the border. Iroh unbuckled his seatbelt, looking like he was about to spring into action right away. Asami swerved the car, parking at the edge of the forest where they were still hidden from the group by large trees. </p><p>She grabbed his wrist. “They seem to be holding up okay. We should help with an escape plan.”</p><p>Iroh scanned the scene. Bolin was single handedly fighting two giant lazer-shooting mecha, while the prisoners were scattered in groups battling the guards. He didn’t exactly agree with Asami’s assessment of “holding up okay” by his battle standards, but he agreed that the group did not appear to have a plan once they defeated the guards. By then, Earth Empire headquarters might have been notified and come in with backup.</p><p>“There!’ Iroh pointed. Through the opening gate at the border, he spotted an airship. “Can you drive that?”</p><p>Asami looked offended and made a ‘pfft’ sound with her lips as she strapped on her electric glove. “I’m not even going to answer that question.” </p><p>She hopped out of the Satomobile and Iroh grinned, whistling and sprinting after her. </p><p>“I’ll give us cover!” He shouted. Asami sprinted around the battle as Iroh shot well-targeted fireballs at the guards. “Bolin! Get your group inside!”</p><p>As Bolin’s eyes registered Iroh and Asami’s presence, they widened in relief. After sending a large rock at the head of the mecha, he shouted back, “We just got out of there. We can’t go back in!”</p><p>“Bolin! Trust us!” Asami shouted back, sprinting through the open gate. As a team, Asami and Iroh took down a handful of Earth Empire guards to make their way closer to the airship. She yanked the door open, sent an electric shock to the guard inside and tossed him out the door. She ducked a punch from the unsuspecting guards inside, knocked him off balance, and shot another bolt of electricity at him.</p><p>Iroh knocked out the other guards that arrived to investigate the scene and dragged their bodies out of the airship. Asami began to study the dials. Easy, just a standard piece of machine that she understood like an extension of her own body.</p><p>“I’ll grab the group!” Iroh shouted as Asami began to rev up the engine. Asami hated not being part of the action, but she knew she had to stay put if they were all going to make it out of Zaofu alive. She busied herself with studying the parts of the dashboard, sniffing at places where Varrick Industries had clearly tried to cut corners.</p><p>There was a loud bang as the group stumbled onto the airship. “Go go go!” Iroh yelled, slamming the door. Bolin, Varrick and the others collapsed in the main cabin of the airship as Asami kicked the airship into full gear. </p><p>“Asami,” Bolin said, panting heavily, “Boy am I glad to see you!”</p><p>Varrick met her eyes and flashed a large smile. “Dear, we meet again!” </p><p>“We will talk later, Varrick,” Asami snapped. “I’m a bit busy saving your sorry ass.”</p><p>“I never meant anything by splitting off from Future Industries. Business is business, you know that,” Varrick flashed a smile. “But I am sorry for the trouble I caused. And as I was telling Bolin here back when we were battling Bataar and his crazy spirit vine vision, a line has to be drawn, and I feel that I have turned a corner-”</p><p>Asami pushed the lever, sending anyone who wasn’t firmly sitting, mainly Varrick, flying backwards. </p><p>The airship rose steadily, then began its journey forward in the air, high above Zaofu. She turned back, smiling at Varrick. “We will let bygones be bygones.”</p><p>Varrick smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his head. </p><p>Iroh wrapped his arms around Asami from behind, kissing her shoulder. “I was worried about leaving you here.”</p><p>Bolin’s mouth dropped open. “Wha-?!” He looked back and forth at Iroh and Asami a few times. Asami laughed at her friend’s response.</p><p>After calming himself down from the revelation of Asami and Iroh’s new relationship status, Bolin quickly recounted his mission to the couple. Thanks to Zhu Li’s quick thinking, they were able to get out of the situation alive. </p><p>“We will go back and rescue her,” Iroh confirmed. </p><p>Bolin shook his head. “We won’t need to. Asami you were right. They’ll be going after Republic City next.”</p><p>Iroh frowned, pensively. “We will have air attacks and ground attacks covered. I’m certain by now President Raiko would have enlisted the help of the UF, and all the airbenders on Air Temple Island would be aware of the situation along with major world leaders. How does Kuvira possibly think she can take us?”</p><p>Varrick swallowed, looking out of the front windows of the airship. “I’m afraid I know how. And it’s right there, a monster of my own doing.”</p><p>To the right of their view, the group spotted a giant version of a mecha suit that Asami was fairly certain she had helped her father design in her teenage years. Only this equipment was several stories high. She swallowed, thinking of the personal mecha suit she had built Korra in case the Avatar wasn’t ready for battle. </p><p>How could they possibly defeat this?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. We fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yeah, it’s not looking great,” Bolin commented drily, his eyes focused on the giant mecha robot. “Please tell me you guys found Korra and she’s already in Republic City.”</p><p>Asami shook her head gently. “She wasn’t in the South Pole. Tenzin sent his kids to locate her.”</p><p>Iroh looked at the monstrosity with horror. Not in his nearly decade of training and serving in the UF had he encountered such a machine in battle before. </p><p>In a somber silence, Asami guided the airship towards Republic City. With luck, they could at least arrive in time to warn the others what was to come. </p><p>* * *</p><p>When the airship docked at the port in Republic City, President Raiko, Chief Beifong and Mako were waiting at the station. </p><p>The former Earth Empire prisoners staggered slowly out of the airship, looking exhausted and famished. Mako’s eyes searched frantically among the crowd, and his face visibly brightened with relief when he spotted his brother. Shedding much of his usual bravado, Mako gripped Bolin in a fierce hug. </p><p>“I’m proud of you bro,” Mako said. Opal came running onto the platform, nearly shoving Mako aside to throw her arms around Bolin. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.</p><p>“I was so worried,” she said through sniffles. Bolin puffed up his chest, jokingly trying to reassure his girlfriend that all was well.</p><p>As Iroh debriefed Lin and Raiko on their travels and the skirmish at the Zaofu border, Asami approached Mako tentatively. “Any word on Korra?” </p><p>Mako shook his head. They stood there in silence as Asami lost herself in her thoughts. At one point in her life, she had thought Mako was everything she wanted in a significant other. Meeting Iroh completely changed her perspective. Whereas Mako was always serious and brooding, Iroh had a more mischievous side. Mako thought he knew what was best; Iroh always considered her perspective.</p><p>“You really love her, you know,” Asami commented. </p><p>Mako looked up in slight surprise. </p><p>“You have the same expression on your face when Korra went missing after Tarrlok’s fake attack during the Equalist Revolution. When you realized you loved her, and it wasn’t going to work out between us,” Asami observed. </p><p>Mako’s lips set in a straight line as he looked away, slightly ashamed. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Asami said, smiling gently and squeezing his shoulder. “You and I, we’ll always be okay.” </p><p>Mako smiled gratefully as he clasped the hand on his shoulder with his own. </p><p>Iroh approached, an eyebrow raised but otherwise appearing nonchalant about catching Asami and Mako at a touching moment. “Detective, what’s the update on Wu?”</p><p>Mako stood up taller, trying to match Iroh’s easy straight posture, perfected from years of military training. </p><p>“I’ve been assigned to his security detail, and so far, no attacks on the prince. We actually wanted to evacuate him given the pending attack on Republic City, but to everyone’s surprise, Wu maintained he wanted to ‘stay by the people.’” Mako said this last part with such heavy skepticism Asami bit back a laugh.</p><p>The three stood there for a minute, a slightly awkward silence falling over the trio. Asami was thankful when Lin gathered everyone's attention.</p><p>“Good news!” Lin exclaimed, putting back her radio device. “Korra’s back.”</p><p>* * *</p><p>The group gathered at Republic City’s City Hall in Raiko’s office.</p><p>Asami wanted to give Korra a giant hug; Mako probably felt the same. Asami could tell her friend was weary to the bone, but otherwise, the spark that the Avatar always had within her seemed alive. Where had she gone these past few months? Asami decided that there would be a lot to catch up on, so they had better survive this battle.</p><p>The days before a large battle always reminded Asami of her trauma from the Equalist Revolution. She was not afraid of challenges or even hand-to-hand combat, but there was something deeply personal about this conflict. This was her city, and no one could take that away from her, especially not an ex-fiance of Iroh’s.</p><p>Time became a quiet blur. Per Raiko and Lin’s instruction, Asami worked with her CEO Luna to repurpose the Future Industries raw materials into building combat mecha suits. Iroh drafted defense plans for the city alongside Lin and Raiko, who seemed to have forgotten Iroh was no longer a general in the UF, while Tenzin coordinated backup forces with world leaders. Firelord Izumi sent support in the form of naval ships and military crew in addition to the crew that had guided Asami and Iroh to the South Pole (Korra expressed immense gratitude at the personal mecha suit, but to both women’s relief, the Avatar would not need the additional armor), but the Water Tribes, having just recovered from their Civil War, opted to remain neutral in the battle. </p><p>Mako was forced to stay by Prince Wu’s side all day, but any break he got he chose to spend time with Korra, who now seemed more open than ever to possibly working things out between them. </p><p>* * * </p><p>Clear blue painted the skies the morning of the impending battle. The group had intel from various sources that Kuvira’s army was approaching Republic City and would be there in a matter of hours.</p><p>Bolin and Varrick tried to warn Raiko of the threat that Kuvira’s towering mecha suit would pose to Republic City, but Raiko stayed firm that they would fight.</p><p>Asami wasn’t a part of the initial combat plans. An elite team of airbenders and benders would try to take the giant mecha from above while Asami and Varrick would team up on oversight of the combat mecha suits.</p><p>Before he joined the others at the frontlines, Iroh pulled Asami into a tight hug. “I’m selfishly relieved you’ll be here.”</p><p>Asami squeezed him hard, “You better not get hurt.” She said this as she fought back tears pooling at the edges of her eyes. They both knew the dangers of what they were heading into. How many times had Asami been on the other side of this?</p><p>What felt like an eternity passed until Asami began to witness action. To her horror, Kuvira’s giant mecha suit utilized the spirit vine energy that Varrick had helped harness as a giant laser beam to tear down buildings in an instant. An earthbender couldn’t do that.</p><p>Varrick stood to her left on the balcony of the factory building, disgust tainting his expression. </p><p>A dejected Raiko shook his head. “It’s over.”</p><p>“What?” Asami turned to him, aghast.</p><p>“That machine can take down buildings in seconds. We’ve evacuated most citizens but I can’t risk the livelihood of my troops and fighters against that technology. It’s over. Kuvira has won. I will radio contact her and negotiate the terms of peace.”</p><p>“No,” Asami muttered. Not her city. “There’s one man who may be able to help.”</p><p>Raiko glanced at her skeptically.</p><p>Asami swallowed then responded, “My father.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. There are some days we will be blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hiroshi Sato was a genius, despite his misguided Equalist past. Asami watched apprehensively as her father was debriefed on the situation by President Raiko, closely watched by Chief Beifong.</p><p>Asami never thought she would see her father outside of his prison. </p><p>In spite of Hiroshi’s wrongdoings, Asami felt a sense of pride as she watched her father consider the situation, evaluate the problem, and produce rational suggestions. If she learned anything from him, it was that there was nothing a sound technical mind and engineering abilities could not solve. </p><p>The plan was quite simple. Two engineers needed to fly this mecha suit close enough to Kuvira’s machine to drill a hole and allow a team to get inside, taking Kuvira and her closest henchmen out from within.</p><p>After Hiroshi drafted plans to adapt the flying mecha suit that Asami and Varrick had begun to construct, he proposed sending himself and Varrick in. </p><p>“No,” Asami protested. “Let me do this.” </p><p>Varrick hardly objected, but Asami insisted that she knew the technology better. Raiko nodded his head in agreement. </p><p>Hiroshi and Asami walked through the final quality assurance check together, ensuring all the wiring was attached properly. It reminded Asami of her youth, when her and her father would work on projects together. Hiroshi’s office or his lab were the only places he could find solace after the death of his wife Yasuko. Asami tried to provide him with her own company every time he was elsewhere in the manor, trying to cheer the man up or distract him from his own loneliness.</p><p>She never would have thought he would have taken the path of revenge, but after his year-long stint in prison, the former anger she sensed in her father seemed to have dissipated, as if Hiroshi had come to terms with what he had done. </p><p>“Thank you,” Asami murmured under her breath. “Thank you for doing this. Mom would have been proud.” </p><p>Hiroshi nodded, looking away for a moment through wet eyes, then turning to his daughter, “She would have been so proud of the woman you have become and always were.”</p><p>Asami choked up a bit, and busied herself with analyzing the exterior framing of the mecha. A flying suit - that was something she had never worked on before. No chance to test the machine or improve it, and only one shot at getting it right. These were not a buinesswoman’s desired stats, but they would have to do. </p><p>What other choice did they have?</p><p>“Sato,” Raiko said. Both Asami and Hiroshi looked over. Raiko glanced between the two of them, then focused his eyes on Hiroshi and stuck out his hand.</p><p>“The Sato family has always done Republic City well. Thank you for your service.” </p><p>“Not always,” Hiroshi commented, “but we have always loved this city and will fight to make it better for all.”</p><p>The Sato pair climbed into the flying mecha suit and strapped themselves in. Asami had full confidence in her father’s engineering capabilities, but she was nervous to be in a flying piece of metal that hadn’t been through scientific testing. </p><p>She took a deep breath. Hiroshi kicked the machine into full gear, and they slowly levitated off the balcony of the factory building, flying towards Kuvira’s monstrosity. </p><p>“Let’s aim for the leg!” Asami shouted over the noise of the machine. “Her robotic arm would have the least access there.” </p><p>Hiroshi guided the mecha in that direction as Asami tried to locate Iroh and her friends in the battle below. She felt herself shake in her seat as they latched onto Kuvira’s machine, the small quarters heating up as Hiroshi began to laser-cut a circular entrance into the giant metal leg.</p><p>Asami spotted the airbenders swooping in and out, trying to keep Kuvira distracted from the plan, but she realized that the Earth Empire general had taken notice. </p><p>“Dad, we’ve got to get out of here!”</p><p>Hiroshi was almost finished cutting the circular entrance. His eyes were entirely focused on his mission, muttering “almost there” in response. </p><p>Asami leaned over, frantically trying to get her father to abort the operation, watching as Kuvira manipulated the robotic arm to turn and began to sweep in their direction. They would likely be flattened in less than a minute. </p><p>“Dad-” Asami yelled, leaning forward.</p><p>“Goodbye, Asami. I love you.”</p><p>Hiroshi pressed the eject button on his control panel, sending his daughter flying toward the sky in her compartment that detached from his, a parachute protruding from her seat. </p><p>“Dad!” Asami cried out.</p><p>Before Asami could even register what had happened, she watched as her father, inside his mecha, became engulfed in an inferno, having triggered an explosion from breaking through the exterior of Kuvira’s towering machine.</p><p>He became consumed by the fire in one last act of redemption, taken by the very element he had wanted to eliminate from the world.</p><p>Tears streamed down Asami’s face as she landed safely on the sidewalk, watching as Kuvira’s machine finally fell. Asami felt numb; all the sounds around her became muted as she watched Korra take Kuvira in one last battle. </p><p>It was as if Asami were watching a dream. </p><p>Nothing felt real.</p><p>Was her father really gone? </p><p>* * *</p><p>Hiroshi Sato’s funeral was a quiet and small affair. The assistant to Asami's CEO took care of all matters in a few days after the downfall of Kuvira.</p><p>Asami stood numbly at the cemetery as a few earthbenders lowered the coffin into the plot of ground. President Raiko himself stood to her right, and Iroh to her left. </p><p>Asami’s friends, a handful of Future Industries employees, and some acquaintances from Republic City’s elite stood quietly around the burial site.</p><p>“Hiroshi Sato leaves a complicated legacy, but we will always remember him for the sacrifice he has made for the lives of Republic City citizens in a time of need.” Raiko offered to the crowd. A few nodded their heads in agreement. </p><p>The world moved in slow motion as the earthbenders quickly worked to cover the ground with fresh earth. Asami stayed until every last bit of the hole was covered and the crowd begin to disperse. Then she leaned down at the tombstone, placing one hand on the top. Asami felt relieved that she had tried to salvage her relationship with her father, and that she had gotten to say goodbye, in a way.</p><p>“Goodbye, father.” Asami whispered, gently caressing the cool stone that now read “Here lies Hiroshi Sato, who perished in one last heroic act for Republic City.” She looked over at the tombstone to his left, which bore her mother’s name. “Now you can be together, again.”</p><p>Iroh and her friends stayed respectively at a distance, waiting for Asami to bid her farewell. </p><p>Slowly, she got up from her crouched position, dusted her coat off, took one last look at her parents’ graves, and turned to join her friends. </p><p>Iroh met her gaze with a look of deep compassion, and Korra, Mako, Bolin and Opal stood firmly together.</p><p>Asami felt touched by this show of support. Despite the challenges Team Avatar had faced together over the past year and a half, she knew they would always be by her side, and that no matter the size of their enemy or the stakes on the table, these people would forever be hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I actually shed tears when Hiroshi sacrificed himself in the show, and I felt that it was a fitting ending to his story arc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue: I can't live a day without you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bells hanging off the entrance door to the tea shop jingled as a tall figure ducked his head to enter the little store. </p><p>Asami glanced up from her book, Dao’s Design Handbook, and smiled when she spotted Iroh. </p><p>“Did you have to pick a place I couldn’t fit inside?” </p><p>Asami giggled and pushed the steaming cup of jasmine tea in his direction as he lowered himself onto the tiny mat on the floor. </p><p>She blew on her tea cup, suggestively raising an eyebrow, “I can think of another place you can definitely fit inside.”</p><p>Iroh groaned, reaching across the table to grasp Asami’s hand. “Please don’t do this to me when we’re in public.” </p><p>She laughed out loud, and Iroh grinned from ear-to-ear. Spirits, did he love that sound. </p><p>The pair had been formally seeing each other for a few months now and it had been a year since they first met. Asami was pleased that Iroh blended right into her friend group, despite being a few years older than the others, and much older than Opal, who was taking an accelerated course load at the Academy to graduate early. </p><p>Iroh and Mako had their fair share of awkward moments, but Mako and Korra had begun to see each other again, despite never formally announcing it to their friends. Bolin and Opal were as strong as ever, and Bolin even joined Opal on her last school break to visit her family in Zaofu.</p><p>After the stint defending Republic City from Kuvira’s army, Raiko offered Iroh a position on his defense council, handling both foreign and domestic affairs for the United Republic of Nations. To take such a position, Iroh had to formally step down from his royal duties to the Fire Nation. </p><p>It took some time to persuade Izumi to give her blessing, but the Firelord eventually relented, a light tone in her voice as she asked if the decision had anything to do with a certain beautiful woman.</p><p>Asami was happily reinstated to her desired position of Chief Design Engineer where she oversaw a staff of over a hundred workers on the factory floor, reviewed others’ designs and drafted her own, contributed to senior management discussions, and had a prominent voice on the Board. She was thrilled with her CEO, and Future Industries was actually in talks with Varrick Industries to acquire the latter. Asami felt quite snug about that.</p><p>Despite her career success, more than anything, Asami began to appreciate the little moments in life. The little things Iroh would do for her - show up at her office with flowers, or spend the night only to wake up early and have breakfast ready for her, made her heart fill with so much joy she felt it may burst. </p><p>The fact that her friends had conveniently coupled up as well made get-togethers even easier. For that, Asami was immensely grateful. </p><p>As Iroh finished his cup of tea, he announced, “So my grandfather is formally retiring as an advisor to the Firelord.” </p><p>“Oh? That’s great for him. Zuko has been working tirelessly his whole life, it seems,” Asami commented. </p><p>“Guess where the first stop in his retirement tour is?” </p><p>Asami grinned, “Wait, don’t tell me it’s the South Pole.”</p><p>Iroh nodded mischievously, and the two laughed. </p><p>“We promised to visit,” Asami remembered. “I could use a vacation.” </p><p>Iroh’s face lit up. “I was thinking the same thing.” </p><p>Outside of the tea shop, a light rain began to drizzle, splattering the sidewalks on the warmer than usual November evening. </p><p>Asami reached across the table, playing with Iroh’s hand. “Look, rain in November, just like when we first met again last year.” </p><p>Iroh smiled, squeezing her hand in response and not taking his eyes off Asami to check for the rain, and Asami got the feeling that the two of them together could weather anything that came their way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for taking the time to read this story. Your comments mean the world to me and I am so happy I was able to explore this little alternate universe. </p><p>I don't feel quite finished with Irosami yet, so please stick around :)</p><p>I am starting a little side project "Before The Rain" - a short prelude series to November Rain, where I explore some of the events that unfolded at The Academy: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887530/chapters/73551540</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>